


My Niece's Intro to D&D

by Punjoke



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Build, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: Mike's niece and her two friends discover their uncle's D&D books and want to try. The roleplaying goes a little too far.
Comments: 45
Kudos: 224





	1. The Party Forms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers. This story is purely fictional, with the intention of it being very dirty smut. However, it does take a while to get there. I know readers looking for porn will tend to skim through longer stories, but I think this one loses a lot of its impact if the first half is skipped.
> 
> Please refer to the warnings and tags and skip this one entirely if it doesn't sound like something you want to read. Remember that this is completely fantasy and should be enjoyed responsibly.

There are upsides and downsides to being an uncle. The upside is that you get to experience the fun parts of raising a kid without any of the difficult parts – basically, you get to be the Cool Uncle instead of the annoying parent. The downside is that they get dumped on you whenever your older brother and his wife have places they need to be – and seeing as how both of them were becoming increasingly busy with their careers, that was starting to happen more and more.

Megan was ten years old. She had her mother’s long, golden blonde hair, and big front teeth, almost to the point of making her look goofy when she smiled. She was tall and spindly, and energetic in the way that only a ten year old can be.

Thankfully, she wasn’t too much of an inconvenience. At twenty five, I had my own apartment, and as already mentioned, Megan saw me as the Cool Uncle. I was a family member, and an adult – but not too adult. I’d let her stay up late and eat junk food and play video games when her parents would have been more strict with her. So when she would get dropped off at my place for a weekend, it was more like a mini vacation for her. It did mean that I was mostly stuck there for the weekend, but that was just part of the deal.

And then there were Megan’s partners in crime, Lacey and Aura. They were the same age as Megan, and the three of them had been best friends since kindergarten. Lacey was the outgoing, athletic type, with her long black hair always tied back in a tight ponytail. Aura – with a name like that, I’d always envisioned her parents as new age hippies or something – was the bookish type, with curly red hair, freckles, and thick-rimmed glasses. Megan would always plead with me to let them come over and play. After all, what was a mini vacation without her best friends there to enjoy it with her?

If handling one ten year old was difficult, then handling three was exponentially so. But her friends liked me too; they even called me Uncle Mike. And I was never really good at saying no to my niece. Besides, saying no wasn’t a very Cool Uncle thing to do, was it?

Unsurprisingly, that was what eventually got me into trouble.

It was a lazy weekend. My brother and his wife both had out-of-state conference meetings. Megan had been dumped at my place after school on Friday, and would be staying until I drove her to school Monday morning. Luckily I’d had no plans of my own, besides staying at home and playing video games, so when Megan had asked if her friends could have a sleepover, I told her it would be fine as long as they behaved.

My apartment was small, but it had one spare room that I used mostly for storage. When my brother started relying on me for babysitting duty, he’d bought me a second bed for her, and I’d set her up to stay in the spare room. By now it had grown into a full entertainment center, with a television and game consoles, and the girls generally kept to themselves in there while I went about my own business.

At a little after noon, however, the usual sound of the television stopped, and was replaced by the much more suspicious sounds of shifting, rummaging, and high-pitched giggling. I paused my own game – I was playing from the couch in the front room – and gently knocked on the door to Megan’s room without opening it.

“Everything okay in there?” I asked. “You girls aren’t making a mess, are you?”

The answer came back as a “Nooooo!” Three voices, perfectly in sync, clearly hiding something. But hey, I was the Cool Uncle. Why not just let them do their thing?

“Just make sure you clean up after yourselves,” I told them, before returning to my game.

The shuffling and giggling resumed, but I paid it no mind. Kids will be kids, and it’s not like I’d stored anything in that room that was bad for them to get into. No alcohol or drugs, and definitely no pornography (who even kept physical pornography anymore, in the digital age? All of that stuff was safely hidden on my laptop.) What was the harm in letting them get up to no good once in a while?

Eventually the suspicious noises from the room quieted down, and I forgot all about the three of them. Another hour passed, and my cell phone began to beep – time to be at least semi-responsible and make lunch for the girls. I shut off my game and fixed up three sandwiches and a big bowl of potato chips for them. I was about to call them out, but I stopped myself at the last moment. Why not just take their lunch to them? Then I could see what they were up to in there without coming off as too nosy.

So I stacked three plates on a tray and made my way to the door of Megan’s room. “It’s lunch time, girls. Can I come in?”

“Yeeeeeees!” Megan called back at me.

As I suspected, the girls had apparently gotten bored with their video game and had started to go through some of my storage boxes instead. They’d pulled three boxes out of the closet, and their contents were now strewn about the room. There was a broken printer that must have been ten years old by now, a set of promotional plastic mugs I’d gotten at a theme park even longer back, some knick knacks I’d gotten from the gift shop at an Aquarium. And then there was a big pile of books, one of which the girls had been reading from.

“It’s rude to go through other people’s things,” I said, setting their plates down on the floor in front of them. “Plus there’s probably spiders in there. Don’t come crying to me if you get spider bites. It’ll just be karma.”

The girls collectively ignored my admonishment. Instead they grabbed their sandwiches and began eating without so much as looking up from the book at me.

“Uncle Mike, did you used to do this kind of stuff?” Megan asked, kicking her feet in the air idly.

It was then that I realized which box they’d gotten into – it was the one that had contained all of my old D&D books. My college friends and I had been big into roleplaying games, but once I’d moved back home I’d had no one to play with, and so my moderate collection of source books had never been unpacked. I’d almost forgotten they were in there.

I knelt down and paged through one of the books. “Yeah, when I was a kid. And when I was in college. It’s been a few years though.”

Megan swallowed a bite of her sandwich and looked up at for the first time since I’d entered. Her eyes were wide with youthful excitement. “Do you think we could play??”

“Well, I…” The request had taken me by surprise. It had never really occurred to me that the girls would be interested in D&D. “Do you even know what this stuff is?”

Aura spoke up. “It’s that thing where everyone gets around a table and rolls dice and stuff. With like wizards and fighters and dragons. It sounds cool.”

Megan held the book she’d been reading up towards me – it was the Player’s Handbook. “It says that one person is the Dungeon Master and runs the game, and the rest of the people make characters and play in it. Can you teach us, Uncle Mike? You could be our Dungeon Master! Please, it sounds really cool!”

I thought about it for a moment. Maybe this was actually a good idea. I’d DM’d for my group in college, how hard could it be letting a trio of ten year old girls run around and whack goblins or whatever they wanted to do? It might turn out to be a lifelong hobby for them – something they could take back to their other friends at school, and before long all of them would be into it. Yeah, this would definitely score me a ton of Cool Uncle points.

“It takes a long time to run a session,” I warned them. “Several hours.”

Sensing that I was on the precipice of agreeing, all three girls were now beaming their biggest smiles at me. “We’ve got all night,” Megan said. “You said Lacey and Aura could stay overnight, remember?”

“There’s some math involved,” I told them.

Lacey made a face. “That’s gross,” she said.

“Come on Lacey, don’t be dumb,” Aura said. “I bet it’s, like, fun math, right Uncle Mike?”

I shrugged. “Well it’s simple math, at least. You can do addition and subtraction, right?”

Lacey rolled her eyes. “Only under protest. But I guess rolling dice is fun, yeah.”

Megan clasped her hands in front of her. “Please Uncle Mike, pleeeease? We’ll put everything back into your boxes if you teach us!”

I gave her my sternest look – which was usually the look that made her giggle. “You’re going to put everything back into the boxes anyway. But okay. Finish your lunch and bring the books out to the dinner table. You guys have to make your characters first.”

I’d never seen the three of them finish a meal so quickly. Before I knew it, the three of them had grabbed up an armful of my D&D books and hauled them out to the little round table in the front room. They each pulled their seats around to one side of the table together, and I sat across from them.

“Okay. First, character sheets. And pencils.” I doled out supplies to each of them. “Now you each have to look through the Player’s Handbook and decide what race and class you want your characters to be.”

Aura spoke up immediately. “I want to be a Wizard. Umm, and am I allowed to be an elf, too?”

I tried not to smile. Of course she would want to be a Wizard. “You’re allowed to be an elf if you want. But if you want to be a spellcaster, why don’t you look through all of the options first? There are different types.”

Since Aura was the one most sure what she wanted to play, the three of them all teamed up to help her make her character first. The vote against Warlock was unanimous – definitely too creepy. Megan thought that Sorcerer sounded cool, but when Aura found out that Wizards were the ones that kept big spellbooks, her mind was made up. Elf Wizard it was.

Lacey went next. “I want to be something strong. But like, not short and hairy. I don’t wanna be a dwarf.”

“You could be a half-orc,” I suggested.

Megan laughed and prodded her friend. “Or an ogre!”

Lacey’s face twisted into a frown, the same one she’d made at the thought of doing math. “No, I need to be pretty, too.”

“Okay, so just make a human,” I told her. “There’s nothing wrong with being a regular human. They’re good at everything.”

She ended up deciding on a Human Fighter. “With a big two-handed sword,” she insisted. Once again, knowing Lacey, I was not at all surprised by her choice.

That just left my niece, Megan. She pored through the book, weighing each option quietly while I helped Lacey and Aura begin to fill out their character sheets with stats, skills, and equipment. I thought that Megan might choose a Ranger or Druid – having a bunch of animal friends was the dream of practically every little girl who’d grown up on Disney Princesses, after all. But she kept flipping back and forth, indecisively.

Finally, she pushed her finger down onto the page and looked up at me. “I want to be a Bard,” she announced.

That was something I hadn’t expected. I’d never known Megan to have any sort of affinity for music. “Really, a Bard? You’re sure you don’t wanna be a Druid or something? They can change into animals.”

“Bards are good at doing lots of different stuff, right?” Megan went on. “And they tell stories and go to taverns and get drunk, and everybody likes them. And they’re really good at persuading people and making them do stuff, right? It says here they can be a Glamour Bard and get seductive magic.”

She was picking stuff up remarkably fast. And I was a little bit concerned with the talk of getting drunk and using seductive magic. “You’re too young to drink, Megan. Also drinking is bad, you shouldn’t do it anyway.”

“I’m not going to drink, my character is,” Megan said matter-of-factly.

Lacey and Aura giggled. I frowned. But I couldn’t say no. “Alright, Little Miss Precocious. Then prepare for your character to suffer all of the terrible effects of a hangover. I promise you, it won’t be pretty.” Maybe it’ll be a way to teach her a lesson, I thought optimistically.

And so the party was decided. Megan would be a Half-Elf Bard named Sienna, Lacey would be a Human Fighter (with a big-two handed sword) named Laurel, and Aura would be an Elf Wizard named Esmeena (Esme for short.) The girls were all ready for their very first session of D&D.

As DM, I had nothing prepared, of course. But I figured that the game would be simple enough for me to just improvise everything on the fly. I’d give them a short little adventure to teach them how to play and make them feel like heroes.

So I described to them how they’d been hired by the local town to go and wipe out a camp of goblins that had been attacking travelers on the nearby road. It was very generic, but this was their first session ever, and the three of them were clearly excited. After I gave them the set up, I fell quiet and let them speak.

“Okay, so… what do we do?” Megan asked.

I shrugged. “Anything you want. The three of you are standing on the road just outside of town. You tell me what you want to do and I’ll tell you what happens after you do it.”

Reading through the Player’s Handbook was one thing, but the girls hadn’t appreciated the level of freedom they were going to be given until now.

As if testing this freedom, Megan said, “I’d like to pick some flowers.”

“Sure. There’s a big patch of flowers growing right by the side of the road, and it only takes a moment to bend down and pluck a few of them up,” I narrated.

“And then I’d like to weave them into a flower crown!” my niece added.

“Okay, your character probably knows how to weave the flowers together, so you do,” I told her.

Megan seemed thrilled, but Lacey huffed and rolled her eyes. “Enough playing around, Megan. We have to find the goblins, right?”

I leaned back in my chair. “Well, you don’t have to find the goblins. That’s the job you’ve been given, and they won’t pay you until it’s done, but you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. That’s part of the fun. Also, she’s not Megan. Her name is Sienna.”

“Sienna,” Lacey corrected herself, “stop weaving flower crowns, we have to find these goblins!”

And before they knew it, they were off. The three girls slipped into the groove of things quickly, telling me where they wanted to go, what they wanted to do, and how they wanted to do it. After a few subtle reminders from me, they were referring to each other by their character names and actually getting into the roleplay. Sienna really wasn’t interested in hurting any goblins, but Laurel quickly took command of the group and led them off into the forest. Aura clutched her spellbook and followed along meekly.

“It’s getting dark now, and the forest trees begin to close in menacingly,” I told them, leaning closer across the table.

“We should go back, we’re going to get lost,” Aura moped.

I held up my hands dramatically. “But then you see something in the distance – the twinkling of a campfire!”

“Let’s go!” Megan said. “I run towards the campfire!”

Lacey pounded her first down on the table. “No! We can’t just run in there. These are probably the goblins. We have to be sneaky!”

I’d kept the dice rolls out of things until this point, but now I felt it was time. “If you’d like, the three of you can sneak up on the camp and observe. Make a Stealth roll to see how sneaky you are.”

The girls each grabbed the dice I’d provided for them and made their rolls. Then came the math part, where I showed them how to add up all of their bonuses – and although Lacey made another face, she was happy when she discovered she’d rolled high. After that I described how the three of them crept up on the goblins, who were all gathered around the fire, counting out the treasure they’d stolen.

“Should we just run in and beat them up?” Megan wondered.

Lacey shook her head. “No, there’s too many of them. We have to find a way to pick them off!”

Meanwhile Aura was paging through the Handbook, reading through her spells – just like a true Wizard, I thought. “Maybe I can use an Illusion spell to scare them,” she suggested.

I took that and ran with it. “Okay, that’s a great idea, Esme. What do you think would scare the goblins?”

“Ummmm…” She chewed on her lip and thought about it. “Maybe I could make one of the trees look like it has a big, scary face on it.”

Megan jumped up from her seat. “Oh, oh! If she does that, can I hide behind the tree, and make a really spooky voice, like it’s talking?”

“And then I can jump in and start cleaving them with my sword!” Lacey added.

The whole team was on board, and I was really pleased by their creativity. So I narrated them through everything. “Esme, describe the spooky face you want to make on the tree. Sienna, since you’re a bard, why don’t you roll a Performance check to see how well you can act like a spooky tree. Laurel, you get ready to take advantage of the commotion when they’re done.”

Their rolls were adequate, and I wasn’t about to take this moment away from them. I let them describe how the tree began to make a howling noise, and then I told them how the goblins jumped up, dropping their weapons and scattering in a panic, just as Laurel charged into the middle of them. After she’d chopped down a few, Sienna and Esme joined the fight, and they wiped out the goblin camp in a few rounds.

They were all smiles now, three girls jumping up and down with excitement. 

“Yes!” Lacey said, pumping her first in the air. “We got them all!”

“That was soooo cool,” Megan said. “I was like, ‘Ooooooh, I’m a scary treeeeeee’ and they were like, running everywhere! That was such a great idea, Esme.”

Aura blushed at the praise. “Thank you,” she said.

Finally the excitement began to die down, and the girls returned to their seats. “So what’s next, Uncle Mike?” my niece asked me.

I glanced at the clock. The afternoon was gone; we were now solidly in evening territory. “Now Sienna, Laurel, and Esme can all go back to town and collect their payment for a job well done. And Megan, Lacey, and Aura can go get ready for dinner. Which I still have to make.”

Suddenly they were all pleading again. “Oh come on Uncle Mike, let’s keep playing, it’s only been a few hours!”

“Yeah, this has been super fun, let’s keep going. I don’t even mind the math, I guess.”

“Pleeeease?”

I was happy they were all so invested, but they did still have to eat. Then again, there were those Cool Uncle points that I was earning…

I stood up. “Fine, here’s what we’re going to do. You all go change into your pajamas, and I’m going to order a pizza.” They responded to this with hushed glee. “And then we’ll play out what you all want to do when you get back to town, and then everybody is going to go to bed. Agreed?”

The three of them made a rush towards Megan’s bedroom, calling out, “Thank you, Uncle Mike!” on the way out.

For the first time since lunch I had a moment to breathe and decompress. Even though I was DM’ing for a group of ten year olds, I had to admit that I’d gotten just as wrapped up in the game as they had. Their youthful enthusiasm was infectious. Despite the fact that I’d acted reluctant, I realized that I was looking forward to continuing the game with them.

I ordered the pizza and then sat back down at the table with a notebook and a pencil – I’d been improvising the goblins, but I figured I could write up a few NPCs really quickly for the girls to interact with. Just the usual stuff, like a town elder to pay their bounty, a shopkeeper for them to spend it at, and then a few people staying at the local inn. They’d had their first combat, now I wanted to give them some opportunities to roleplay some social situations to round out their first experience.

Before I knew it, there was a knock on the door, and the pizza had arrived. I paid the delivery man and set the pizza down on the table. “Okay girls, dinner is ready! Make sure you’re washed up and then we can finish up the game.”

The three of them ran back into the front room, now dressed in their pajamas just as I had asked. The pizza grabbed their attention first and foremost, and they each claimed their slices. Then, food in hand, they sat down on their end of the table, three eager little faces looking back at me, ready to continue.

So they ate and I talked. I described how they made their way back to town and met with the man who’d given them the job. He paid them each 50 gold coins and thanked them for what they’d done. In between bites of pizza, each of the girls took turns responding to the things he said, and again I was impressed and how quickly they’d taken to the spirit of roleplaying.

Soon I decided to push things along. “Now it’s late getting late, and you’ve each been paid. You’re standing in the town square. What would you all like to do next? You could go shopping if you want, or you could get a room at the local inn…”

Aura spoke up first. “If it’s late, aren’t all the shops going to be closed?”

“Right, that makes sense,” I said. I hadn’t really been thinking that hard about things, but I didn’t want to break their immersion. “You could get a room and go shopping tomorrow morning, then.”

Hiding behind her half-eaten slice of pizza, Megan smirked. “I wanna go to the local tavern.”

I shot her a glance. “Megan, you’re not doing any drinking.”

My niece glared right back at me and shook her head. “It’s not me, it’s Sienna. Who’s an adult.”

She wasn’t budging. If this were a game with my old college friends, of course drinking would have followed the adventure. We’d probably have cracked some beers around the table, even. But I didn’t exactly want to encourage my ten year old niece, or any of her friends, to start drinking.

“You’ll get really harsh penalties on all of your skills if you do,” I warned her.

She flopped back in her chair. “Uncle Miiike, come on! We’re just playing. Let us have fun!”

So I relented. “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. The local tavern is just down the street, and you all make your way there. It’s pretty crowded, but the three of you are able to find a table all to yourselves.”

Things got back on track from here. I had the townsfolk recognize the heroes who’d slain the goblin bandits and they’d ordered a large rack of meat to be delivered to their table. Megan mostly forgot about drinking as the three of them started to converse with some of the NPCs that I’d hurriedly repurposed from the inn.

Then disaster struck as Sienna chatted with the local blacksmith. After he’d finished congratulating her for her brave deeds and they’d been talking for a bit, Megan asked me, “Is the blacksmith handsome?”

“Uhh…?” The unexpected question threw off my whole train of thought. Instead of letting the question hang, I came up with a split second answer. “Yeah, he’s handsome.”

Leaning forward on the table so that her hands covered her mouth, Megan squirmed nervously. “I’d like to kiss him,” she said.

Lacey and Aura began to laugh immediately. I was less amused. “Megan…”

“Sienna would like to kiss him,” Megan corrected herself, as if that fixed everything.

My gut told her to just say no and move on. But saying no was the one thing I was really bad at. So I tried the opposite, so allow it and then move on. Quickly. “Alright, Sienna. Taking him by surprise, you lean in and give the blacksmith a quick peck on the cheek.”

“Ooooooh!” her two friends cried, as if they’d just seen something naughty.

“No, on the lips,” Megan insisted.

I just moved right on ahead. “He looks startled for a moment, as if he doesn’t know what to do. In the ensuing silence, the water comes by the table and…”

“What do I need to roll for Sienna to seduce him?” Megan interrupted me.

Lacey and Aura squealed again, besides themselves that this was happening.

Now I wished we could go back to the part where Megan wanted her character to drink. “I don’t think that’s really appropriate, Megan,” I told her.

She fell back in her chair dramatically. “Uncle Miiike, I thought you said we could do anything we wanted!”

“Anything that’s appropriate,” I said, nodding my head.

Lacey spoke up in her friend’s defense. “You let us kill the goblins. Is killing appropriate?”

“Fine. Roll a Persuasion check,” I said, really not wanting to get into this discussion.

Megan grabbed her die and rolled it across the table. It was a decent roll; not low, but not extremely high, either. I felt relieved.

“You bat your eyes at him a little bit but he doesn’t really seem interested in you,” I told her. “So anyway, the waiter comes by the table…”

“Wait!” Megan interrupted me yet again. “I can do stuff to earn bonuses on the rolls, right? Like rolling two dice?”

“It’s called Advantage,” Aura spoke up from behind my Player’s Handbook.

Megan nodded. “Yeah, that. What can I do to get Advantage on my roll?”

“There’s nothing you can do,” I said, flat out.

But she still wasn’t buying it. “I want to loosen my shirt so he can see my cleavage!” Then, a moment later, after seeing the stare I was giving her, she amended her request. “Um, I mean Sienna is going to loosen her shirt.”

Then she looked away from me and down at the table as she rolled a second die, not even waiting for my permission. It rolled high. With all of her bonuses totaled, it was a 23. All three girls looked up at me expectantly.

I could tell that this was not a battle I was going to win. And the session had been going so well that I didn’t want to end it on a downer. Besides, I reasoned with myself, maybe Lacey was right about the killing goblins thing. Surely that was worse than some flirting in the tavern.

Placing my hands flat on the table, I took a deep breath. “The blacksmith clears his throat nervously as he peers down at your cleavage. It seems like he can’t take his eyes off of you now.”

Megan’s smile was impish as she bounced up and down in her seat. “I want to kiss him again!”

“This time he kisses you back, and you can feel his strong arms wrap around you.”

Lacey and Aura were back to their giggle fits. “Ooooh, do you two need a room?” one of them teased.

Megan blinked. “Oh right! I wanna go to the inn now. With the blacksmith.”

“Okay, fine, you win,” I said. “You take the blacksmith’s hand and lead him out of the tavern as everyone else calls out after you. The inn isn’t far away, and you’re able to get yourself a room for the night.”

There was silence for a moment. The pizza had been eaten. It was just me and the girls now.

Finally Megan spoke up. “Well?”

“Well what?” I shot back at her.

“Tell us what happens next!”

I looked down at the notes I’d scribbled in front of me. “You and the blacksmith spend the evening together. That’s it. Fade to black. I guess Laurel and Esme have to get their own rooms now. And you didn’t drink, so no hangover...”

“Noooo, I wanna hear about what happens with me… uh, Sienna and the blacksmith!” Megan whined.

My patience was running thin, but something else was starting to happen. As I looked at the three girls, I could see their faces were all flushed slightly. Even the tips of Aura’s ears were red. None of them wanted to admit it, but they were all excited by what was happening in the game now – as excited as they had been when they’d beaten the goblins, but in a much different way.

I’d indulged them all this far. What harm could it do to let them go a little bit farther?

“Well then, Sienna, what do you want to happen once you get the blacksmith back to your inn room?”

She thought about this for a moment. “I want to kiss him again. But like one of those French kisses.”

“There’s no such thing as French in this world,” I said smoothly, “but if you mean you want to use tongue, then sure. The moment you two are alone in your inn room, you press yourself against him again. Your lips part, and then he slips his tongue into your mouth, meeting yours.”

All three of the girls were silent now, their attention rapt and their eyes wide, like they couldn’t believe the scene that I was now describing to them. Well they asked for it, I thought to myself. They wouldn’t back down and now I was done arguing. I figured it wouldn’t go too much further before they chickened out and we got to move forward to the next day.

Instead, Megan breathlessly said, “Okay.”

I paused, and then when none of them interjected, I continued. “The kiss deepens, and then you feel him beginning to unlace your blouse.”

“I let him do it,” Megan said, leaning forward slightly.

It was a contest to see which of us surrendered first. “He undoes your laces one by one, until the garment is hanging slack on your shoulders. Then, his eyes lock with yours, and he slips it down.”

The silence in the room was deafening. Megan blinked. “What… happens next?” she asked slowly, cautiously.

She was ten, I reminded myself. She’d gotten me here, but how much did she even really know about sex? What could she possibly know about foreplay?

So I said, “He’s looking at you, waiting, as if he doesn’t know what to do now. Sienna, what do you want to do next?”

Megan’s friends sat silently on either side of her while her gaze was completely on me. “I want him to, you know. Do things that boys do!”

I tilted my head to the side and gave her a questioning look, as I did not in fact know what kinds of things boys did.

She squirmed in her chair. “Okay, I’ll let him touch my boobs!” she blurted out at last.

Some part of my brain realized that I should have ended the game right then and there, that going any further would be very bad. But the first half of the game had gone so smoothly, and they’d been having so much fun, that I just couldn’t bring myself to do it, no matter what.

So I surrendered.

“If we keep going, it has to be a secret,” I told them, looking at each of the girls in turn. “You can tell all of your friends or your parents about the goblins and everything, but this part has to stay between you and your DM. Understood?”

“We won’t tell anyone, Uncle Mike,” Megan said.

Lacey nodded. “We swear!”

Aura didn’t say anything, but she nodded as well.

So I continued. “You feel the blacksmith’s rough hand brush against your bare breast and give it a squeeze. Then his fingers are on your nipple, teasing it and pinching it until it begins to harden. He looks up and asks you if you like this.”

Megan’s face was flushing deeper red. “Yes,” she said, her voice quiet.

“With that confirmation, he leans down and takes the stiff nipple into his mouth. You feel the warm wetness of his tongue as it circles around your sensitive nub, and then he sucks it gently into his mouth.”

I had no idea if they truly understood what was going on, but it was clear to me that all three of these little girls were aroused by what was happening now. They were sitting there in their pajamas, breathing deeply, body heat rising, mouths hanging ever so slightly open, as I described what this nameless blacksmith was doing to Sienna the Bard. And while I had never had thoughts about any of them before, realizing that I was turning them on was starting to turn me on too.

I must have been silently pondering this fact for too long, because Megan prompted me, “What happens then?”

Even though the bulge in my pants wasn’t visible beneath the table, I subconsciously shifted in my seat to conceal it. “As he teases your nipple in his mouth, he begins to undo your sash, until your dress falls away as well… leaving you completely naked before him.”

Megan chewed on her lip in anticipation. “Mmhmm?”

“Then he lets one hand slip down between your legs, and you…” I stopped. “Sienna, why don’t you tell us, what does your character look like down there?”

As if snapped out of a spell, Megan sat back. “Uhh…? What do you mean?”

This was supposed to be a roleplaying game, after all. I had to get her more involved again. “Tell us about Sienna’s pussy. Does she have any hair down there? Does she trim it at all? Is it the same color as the rest of her hair?”

Megan shook her head. “Uh, no. She’s got nothing down there. There’s no hair…”

“Okay, good. So his fingers slide down your hairless slit until they find your opening. He begins to rub you, gently but urgently, and as he does so he releases your nipple from his mouth and says, ‘Do you enjoy this, too? Let me hear it.’”

“Yeah, I enjoy it,” Megan said quickly.

But I spoke again, imitating the blacksmith’s voice. “No, not like that, let me hear it.”

She frowned. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Returning to my normal voice, I said, “He wants to hear how much you enjoy it. You know, he wants to hear you moan.”

I thought the girls might giggle, but neither Lacey nor Aura made a sound. Megan’s face turned beet red, and she said, “I can’t do that.”

“I’m not asking you to do it, I’m asking Sienna to do it,” I reminded her.

Megan looked nervous. “Okay, but I don’t know how!” she said.

“You’re enjoying this, right? A lot? And this is just going to be a secret between all of us, right?” She nodded her head to each question. “Okay, then I have an idea. Why don’t you go ahead and touch yourself? And then just try moaning. As Sienna.”

I thought she’d say no, and call the whole thing off, and that would be that. Ten minutes ago I would have been relieved. Now I was afraid she would. So as I watched her think over the idea, I continued narrating.

“The blacksmith cradles you in one arm. You can feel the heat of his breath on your skin. His fingers are still rubbing gentle circles between your legs, and you can feel his excitement pushing out from beneath his pants and against you. He wants to hear Sienna moan.”

Still staring at me with a smoldering gaze, my ten year old niece slowly pushed her hand down into her pajama bottoms. Then she began to rock gently in her seat. For a moment, all three of us watched Megan begin to masturbate at the table. She began to rock a little bit harder, and suddenly she let out a quiet, girlish little moan.

I nodded. Then I turned to Lacey and Aura, who were sitting completely still, like a pair of deer in headlights. “Laurel and Esme are still in the tavern. But if you two want to touch yourself also, it’s okay.”

Without waiting for a reply from either of them, I turned my attention back towards Megan. “The blacksmith continues to kiss you and toy with your breasts and rub his fingers between your legs as you moan in pleasure for him. After a while, he pulls away, leaving you panting and wanting more. You watch as he unlaces his own clothes and tears them away. He’s now standing completely naked before you.”

Her hand still working desperately inside of her pajama bottoms, Megan looked at me with hazy eyes. “Can I see his dick?” she asked.

“Yes, you can see his dick. It’s sticking straight out, long and hard.”

She nodded almost imperceptibly. “How long is it?”

“Well…” I began to think. What size would be impressive to a ten year old? What would sound way too big? I decided to just go for the average. “You think it’s probably about six inches long.”

Megan shivered. “Can I watch him play with it?” she asked.

“Sure,” I started. “You see him wrap his hand around the shaft and begin to stroke…”

My niece cut me off. “No, that’s not fair. You’re supposed to roleplay it out!”

“That’s what we’re doing. I’m describing how the blacksmith…”

“I roleplayed Sienna moaning,” Megan insisted. Her hand remained in her pajama bottoms, but it wasn’t moving anymore. “So you roleplay the blacksmith.”

Now I felt like I was the one blushing. Getting the girls worked up was one thing, but admitting that I was worked up as well was something entirely different. And yet… maybe fair was fair.

“Alright,” I said, pushing my chair away from the table and standing up. The girls all took a deep breath, their anticipation palpable. But I stopped. “If I’m going to show you what the blacksmith is doing, though, then you have to act like Sienna, too.”

She nodded, agreeing immediately. “Okay, how do I do that? Do I have to moan some more?”

I unbuckled my belt and pulled it off. “Yeah, but you should take off your pajamas, too. It’s only fair.”

Her eyes went wide. She looked at her friends for advice. Aura was still paralyzed. But Lacey gave her a shallow nod.

Up until this point I’d never had any sort of thoughts about my niece at all. Now I watched with bated breath as she skinny little ten year old shimmied out of her pajama top and tossed it aside. Then she pushed her chair away from the table, kicked up her legs, and pulled down the bottoms. She sat nervously, playing with her hands for a moment as I took in the sight of her. Her breasts were completely flat, of course, and her body still hadn’t started to develop its womanish curves. The thin slit between her legs was completely hairless.

“Your turn,” she said, her eyes darting up to look at me for the first time since I’d asked her to strip.

Good to my word, I dropped my pants and stood there in just my shirt and my boxers. The three little girls sat transfixed as I shed them as well, and then I too was naked before them. My hard cock pointed straight out at them over the table.

“Now where we were. You see him wrap his hand around the shaft and begin to stroke his cock for you.” As I described the scene, I also acted it out for them. The shaft of my member throbbed in my hand.

Lacey spoke up, her sudden voice surprising everyone. “What’s a cock?” she asked.

Right, they were ten. “It’s, uh… it’s another word for a guy’s dick,” I explained. “Anyway, he walks towards you, Sienna, still stroking it.”

Megan was watching my hand pump up and down along my stiff length. She was back to touching herself, only now her pajamas weren’t obstructing my view. My niece rubbed her tiny little pussy with two fingers. “Is he going to put it in me?” she asked, her voice shaking.

“He might. The blacksmith walks towards you, and you fall back onto the bed with your legs spread.” As I narrated, I carefully walked around the table, and the three girls quickly swiveled their chairs around so that there was no longer anything between me and them. Megan’s lower lip quivered, and she spread her legs a bit wider. I approached slowly, until my cock was just inches away from her.

“It’s big,” she said.

“He crawls onto the bed with you, and you feel his cock pressing against you,” I described, leaning forward as I did so. 

Without looking away from my cock, Megan moved her hand away from her tender young pussy. My tip bumped against it, and we could feel each other’s heat. I wasn’t huge, maybe a little bit larger than average. But compared to Megan’s ten year old body, yeah, it did look bigger than normal. For a moment I found myself wondering if I really could put it in her, but then I decided not to push my luck.

Instead I just savored the soft feeling of her folds. Then I said, “Does Sienna want to touch it?”

Megan looked up at me and nodded silently.

“Okay. Wrap your hand around it, and hold it tight. Like this.” I took her hand, the same one she’d been rubbing herself with, and guided her towards my shaft. Her fingers just barely fit around it, but she held it with a limp grip, as though she were afraid to squeeze. “A little bit tighter. Tighter...” I told her, instructing her until she was holding it firmly.

My niece marveled at the feeling of her first cock. “Now what?” she asked, after a little bit.

“You feel the blacksmith thrust forward, and then he enters you. His strokes are slow but powerful at first, but they get faster and faster, until he can no longer control himself.”

I too began to thrust forward, fucking my cock between Megan’s fingers. The head of my cock slipped up her wet slit until it was flat against her tummy. Megan held on as best she could, and her grip tightened even further as my shaft rubbed back and forth along her pussy. Pre-cum was beginning to drip from my tip now, and I pulled my thrust back far enough to drag it back down towards her folds, smearing my fluids along the way. My voice was ragged, as lust and exertion began to overtake me.

Megan let out a little moan again. Her legs were quivering. I had no way of knowing for sure, but I suspected she might be reaching her climax. I hoped so, because I was almost there, too.

“He’s gonna cum soon,” I warned her.

“What?” Megan asked.

No time for lessons now. I gritted my teeth and continued to fuck her hand. “Just hold on tight. Don’t let go. The blacksmith… keeps thrusting into you… until suddenly he shoves his cock all the way in… and then… ahh!!”

I slammed against my niece hard as the most intense orgasm I’d ever had rocked my entire body. Megan jumped at the sudden savagery of it, but to her credit she did not let go of my cock. My shaft bulged and throbbed in her grip, and then a thick blast of cum spurted out all over her. She let out a shriek as the sticky substance made a mess of her chest and her tummy. This was followed by a gasp when the second shot rocketed out of me, even more powerful than the first, shooting high enough to hit her square in the face.

I continued to thrust my cock gently in and out of her hand, load after load depositing itself onto my ten year old niece’s naked body. Just before I was completely spent, I pulled back, again nestling the tip of my cock against the folds of her pussy, the final spurt of white seed hitting directly against her tight entrance.

So focused had I been on my own ecstasy, that it wasn’t until my orgasm began to fade that I realized little Megan was shivering and moaning beneath me. No doubt she had been cumming too. I held myself there, gently rubbing against her, until her spasms also began to wane. Then I stepped back carefully, my cum-coated cock sliding out of her hand. Cum oozed down her flat chest and her tummy, pooling in her belly button and flowing down the crack of her pussy. The second spurt had hit her on the nose, and it was dripping down onto her lips now.

She blinked, looked up at me, wiped the cum from her mouth. “Is this sperm?” she asked.

I shrugged sheepishly, glad that she’d had at least a little bit of sex education, after what we’d done. “Kind of. Close enough. Adults call it cum.”

Megan grabbed a napkin off of the table and wiped the rest of her face clean. While she did so, I looked over at Lacey and Aura on either side of her. Her two friends had pushed themselves away from the table, to stay clear of what was happening – or maybe just to get a better view. Both of them were pulling their hands out of their pajama bottoms. Apparently they’d enjoyed what they’d seen.

“So what happens next?” Megan asked.

I pulled myself back into the reality of the current situation. “Hmm, what?” I responded, sounding only slightly guilty.

“The blacksmith. What happens next?”

“Oh. Well. He came inside of Sienna… and then he kind of… rolled off of her, kissed her goodnight, and then the two of them fell asleep together.”

Apparently that was enough of a resolution for her. “Cool,” she nodded.

I looked at the clock. It was well past the girl’s bed time, if such rules even mattered now. “Anyway, you should, uh, clean up a little, Megan. And then it’s bedtime for the three of you. You promised.”

The girls groaned, and suddenly it was almost as if things were back to normal. Almost. Megan grabbed her pajamas and scampered off to the bathroom to clean off the rest of the mess I’d made on her. Lacey and Aura put their plates on the kitchen counter and gathered up their character sheets. I retrieved my clothing and put it back on.

When Megan came out of the bathroom again, she was also fully dressed again. “Thanks for letting us play the game, Uncle Mike!” she said, bouncing up to me.

Her friends joined in as well. “Thanks for teaching us, it was fun.”

“As long as you keep it all a secret,” I reminded them.

Megan rolled her eyes and dropped her shoulders dramatically. “Duhhh, we know!”

Then the three of them rushed off to Megan’s room, no doubt to gossip amongst themselves about what had just happened, rather than falling asleep like they were supposed to. But before they shut the door, Megan turned back and called out, “Hey Uncle Mike, can we continue the game tomorrow? You never told us what happened to Laurel and Esme!”

Right. I still had all Sunday with them. The girls weren’t going back home until later that evening. Plenty of time for another session. “Yeah, if you guys are still interested, I guess we can pick the adventure back up.”

“Yes!” Megan cried. “Oh, and Sienna wants to meet more boys! Thanks Uncle Mike, goodnight!”

And then she shut the door. I turned back to the dishes, but all I could think about was what sort of adventure I could plan for them all tomorrow… and who Sienna’s next one-night stand would be with.


	2. Distraction Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game continues, with Megan and the girls really getting into their roles.

The girls slept in late before finally trudging out of Megan’s room at a bit past 10, demanding breakfast. I made them scrambled eggs with orange juice, and they brightened up considerably once they’d been fed. It was almost as if last night had never happened.

After the girls had put their plates in the sink, Megan had looked up at me and asked, “So can we keep playing, Uncle Mike?”

This time I was a bit more prepared. I’d spent the morning looking through my D&D books and thinking up something simple yet interesting for them all to do. So I told her that I was ready to go as soon as they all were. 

There was a mad dash as the girls ran back into Megan’s room and returned with their character sheets. They took their seats from last night, and I sat down across from them again, shuffling through my notes while they joked and gossiped. After a few minutes they had settled down, and all eyes were on me.

I began. “Alright, it’s the morning of the next day. Laurel and Esme, your companion abandoned you in the middle of the night, and you both ended up getting your own room at the inn. The two of you wake and get your things together, and just as you step out of your room, you come face to face with Sienna coming out of hers.”

Megan immediately asked, “Where’s the boy from last night?”

Both Lacey and Aura giggled mischievously while I continued. “He’s not with you. It looks like he got up before dawn and left on his own.”

My niece frowned. “That’s rude.”

I shrugged. “Well, you know how it is, one night stands and all. Anyway, the three of you are back together now.”

“Can we tell what she’s been up to?” Lacey asked, smirking.

“Hmmmm…” I mulled the question over for a bit before I turned to Megan. “Has Sienna done this kind of thing before?”

She nodded excitedly. “Oh yeah. Sienna does this kind of thing all the time!”

“In that case, you both see that Sienna’s hair is messy, and her clothing is buttoned wrong. You’ve seen her like this before, and you’re pretty sure she was with someone last night.”

At this, Lacey reached over and punched her friend in the shoulder. “You left us to go fool around with some boy again!” she said, mock pouting.

Megan gave her friend puppy dog eyes and answered back at Sienna. “Well if I thought you wanted to join in, I would have invited you both too!”

The three of them exploded into giggles again. I let them run their course before I picked up my narration again. “Anyway, it’s morning and the three of you have just stepped out of the inn. There’s a man in a fancy looking tunic standing just outside, and when he sees you he sort of snaps to attention and walks over.

“Is he cute?” Megan asked. Apparently she had a one track mind; typical for a bard.

But I didn’t want things to devolve just yet, so I answered truthfully. “Not particularly. He’s an older gentleman, and he looks very refined. Not really your type though.”

She pouted. “Okay fine. Let’s ask him what he wants.”

I put on my best attempt at a voice as I played the NPC for them. “Ah, you must be the three young women who claimed the bounty on those goblins yesterday. Charmed to make your acquaintance!” I started, nodding my head to each of them in turn.

Lacey nodded her head and flexed her ten year old girl bicep. “Yep, that was us! It was easy, too!”

“Wonderful,” I responded, “I’ve been waiting here all morning for you. You see, I’ve another job to offer you. Something I couldn’t trust to anyone else, much less the lazy guards around here. I promise I pay well. Would you be interested in helping me?”

Megan and Lacey piped up immediately, shouting, “Yes!”

But Aura narrowed her eyes. “Why don’t we hear what he wants us to do before we agree to it?” she told her eager companions.

I dropped my NPC voice and addressed them as the DM again. “Sienna, Laurel, your companion Esme seems to be cautious about this offer. How would your characters react to that?”

Megan bounced in her seat. “Sienna definitely wants to do it. The more people we help, the more famous we’ll get, right?”

“Mmmm, I think maybe Esme is right,” Lacey said. “I’m gonna cross my arms and look really stern and demand he tell us what he wants us to do.”

And so I adopted the voice of the older NPC again. “There will be some danger, of course, but I assumed you were used to that sort of job. But the job is nothing untoward; in fact, I would like you to catch some dangerous criminals!”

That got Lacey’s attention. She leaned over the table intently. “Criminals! We’ll stop them!”

Aura was apparently still not convinced. “Why do you need us to do this?” she asked. “Why won’t the guards do anything?”

I’d anticipated this question. “I wish that they would,” I answered, turning to address Aura – or rather, Esme – as I spoke. “Sadly they believe the criminal gang are either too dangerous, or perhaps are being bribed to look the other way. I have no choice but to look to outside professionals to do this job. Not only for me, but for the good of the entire town!”

“So we’re the only ones that can stop them,” Lacey said, frowning. She looked like she was really getting serious about this, so I decided to take things a step further.

“Indeed you may very well be,” I said. “I believe there is a ring of slavers, capturing and selling innocent folk into servitude. A dastardly business that I cannot abide.”

That seemed to finally get Aura on board too. She perked up and said, “Okay, slavers we can take care of. Sienna, Laurel, let’s do this!”

“Finally, I told you this would be a good quest,” Megan groaned. “So where are they, anyway?”

Having finally won all three of them over, I brought out a simple map that I’d sketched up the night before and placed it on the table in front of them. “The town is here,” I said, pointing to the center of the map, “and I believe the slavers have made camp here.” My finger dragged over a hill and towards a forest.

Lacey punched the air in front of her. “We’ll go beat em up and send them packing!”

“Ah, that is one option,” I said to them. “But there are complications, you see. Driving them all out is one thing, but I would also like to know where they’ve sent the slaves that they’ve already sold. Then we can find and rescue them, too!”

Lacey shrugged. “So we beat them up and then ask them.”

But Aura looked thoughtful. I turned to her. “Esme, do you have anything to add to the conversation?”

The girl pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “I mean, we could just beat them up. But they might lie. Maybe we could be sneakier about it.”

“I like sneakier,” Megan said with an impish grin.

Lacey flopped back in her chair. “Ugh, fine. Sneaky how, Esme?”

I stayed quiet as the three of them began to discuss how they wanted to approach the problem. I was impressed by how quickly they’d taken to roleplaying. Laurel still wanted to rush in there and start cracking heads, but she seemed outvoted now by Sienna and Esme, who quickly agreed that they could trick the information out of the criminals before they started beating them up. But they couldn’t decide exactly how they wanted to trick everyone.

Finally, Lacey spoke up again. “Okay, look, why don’t we just go out there into the forest, find their base, and then figure things out from there. We can’t really know what to do before we see what we’re dealing with, right?”

This sounded like a good plan to them, so they told the guildmaster that they would go look into things and return as soon as they were able. My NPC gave them instructions on how to reach them and then excused himself while the three of them readied themselves for their next quest.

After the three of them had finished up the rest of their business in town, they told me that they were immediately heading out to find the slaver’s base. So I narrated their trip over the hill and into the neighboring forest, following the directions they had been given.

Then I stopped. “Okay, so the three of you want to try to be sneaky, right? You want to try to find these slavers without being seen?”

They all nodded in agreement.

“Why don’t you all make two rolls for me then, first Stealth and then Perception.”

The girls got out their dice and rolled eagerly. All of their rolls were decent, so I continued on with my description of their travels.

“Not wanting to be seen, you move off of the main trail and begin to creep silently through the foliage of the forest. Finally, after about an hour, one of you catches some movement out of the corner of your eye. Laurel, peering through the trees, you see a man leaning against the entrance of a small cave.”

Lacey’s eyes went wide, and she threw her arms up in front of the other girls. “Stop!” she hissed.

“So they’re hiding in this cave,” Aura said. “And this guy is probably on guard. Is there any way we could sneak past him?”

I shook my head. “From here, you can only see one way in or out. The man doesn’t look particularly attentive, but there’s really no way you could get by him without being seen.”

Aura chewed on her lip. “We don’t want him to alert the whole place. Maybe we could take him out quick?”

“No, we don’t need to do that!” Megan interjected. “But don’t worry, I have the perfect plan to get you guys in.”

Both of her friends looked at her incredulously. I looked at her too, curious as to where this was going. “Okay, Sienna, what is your plan then?”

Megan threw back her hair like a model. “I’ll just seduce him, and while he’s distracted, you can walk right in behind him.”

Lacey and Aura groaned.

But my heart was starting to beat a little bit faster. “Well Laurel, Esme, do you want to go ahead with this plan, or do you want to try something else?”

Lacey rolled her eyes. “I guessssss it’s worth a try. If he doesn’t buy it, we can at least hit him in the back of the head or something before he calls out an alarm.”

I shuffled my notes, but my eyes were glued to my little niece. “How do you plan to do this then?” I asked her.

She leaned forward, thinking about it for a moment. “Ummmmm, let’s see. Okay. First I’m gonna… undo the top button of my shirt. So he can see the top of my boobs a little bit. Then I’m gonna mess my hair up a bit, like I’ve been out here for a while. And then I’m gonna turn to wink at Laurel and Esme and sorta just stumble out onto the path where I know he can see me.”

This time, my niece didn’t even need any prompting. After describing what she was going to do, Megan undid the top two buttons of her pajamas and pulled them open. Her chest was completely flat, of course, but if she’d had any cleavage, it would have been on full display right now.

The sight was certainly tantalizing to me, so I figured it would likely be so to the slaver lookout as well. I narrated his response. “As soon as he catches sight of you, the lookout goes for his weapon. But when his hand is on the hilt of his sword, he stops. A big, dumb grin spreads on his face as you walk towards him. Once you’re close enough that he can speak out without being overheard, he calls out to you and says, ‘Oi there pretty lass, what’re you doin’ way out here in the woods?’”

Megan did her best to make her voice sound ditzy. “Oh, hi! I, um, I’m lost out here. I was following the road, but I guess I must have gotten turned around, and now I don’t know where I am…? And I’m all alone out here!”

As desperately as I wanted Megan’s plan to succeed, I tried my best to remain a detached DM. “He’s openly ogling your cleavage now, and you can tell he’s weighing his options. Why don’t you roll a Deception check to see how convincing you are right now.” 

My heart was pounding as she went for her dice, and before she could roll, I added in, “I’ll give you Advantage on the roll if you can convince me how you’d earn it.”

She chewed on her lip, like she usually did while she was thinking. Still rolling her D20 in her hand, she cocked her head to the side. “Ummm… I don’t… really know how to get Advantage on my rolls. Like, what type of stuff should I do…?”

“Well, a DM might give you Advantage for really good roleplaying,” I said. “So in this case… maybe if you were to show me how you’re seducing him right now?”

Megan’s eyes lit up with understanding. “Oh!” she exclaimed, and jumped up from her chair. “So Sienna is walking towards him kinda like this…?” 

Then she did her best to strike a sexy pose. The end result was more goofy than appealing, but I was already horny enough that it didn’t really matter. “Okay, that’s good enough to convince me. Roll with Advantage,” I told her.

My niece leaned back over the table to grab her dice, unwittingly giving me a brief glimpse down her unbuttoned shirt before making her roll. Her highest roll was a 17; more than enough to pass this one, I figured.

Adopting the role of the lookout again, I gave Megan a mean sneer. In as gravelly a voice as I could manage, I said, “Well ain’t you a pretty thing way out here on your lonesome? Good thing you ran into me and not somebody worse. C’mere, I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of!”

I winked and held out my arm towards Megan. The girls giggled, but my niece responded by skipping over to me. Unable to help myself, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer as she let out a laughing shriek. Her body felt warm and soft against mine, and sitting down put my face at the perfect height with her chest.

“He definitely seems distracted right now, especially by your tits,” I said, brazenly looking at just that while Megan giggled. “In fact, he’s got his hands all over you now, and starts trying to pull your top down even further. Are you going to try to stop him?”

My niece pressed her body up against me. “No, that means the plan is working!” she said. “I wanna make sure that his attention is entirely on me right now, so the others can sneak in behind him.”

Feeling emboldened, but still expecting Megan to pull away from me at the last minute, I reached up and undid another button on her pajama tops. When she did nothing to stop me, I went further, and pulled her shirt to the side, exposing her tender little pink nipples. She was so close to me that she must have felt the heat of my breath on her bare skin, and she shivered in my arm.

“That’s a good girl,” I said in the lookout’s coarse voice. “I bet you’ve never been with a man as virile as me before, eh?”

Megan did her best to stay in character too. “Ummm, n-never! But I’m lost… and so helpless…! What is it that you plan to do to me?” she said, playing up her distress.

“Well first I’d like a taste of you…!” I said, and went for broke. Leaning forward, I took my niece’s nipple into my mouth and ran my tongue around the stiff areola. Megan let out a gasp of surprise; out of the corner of my eye, I could see that her friends were dead silent, watching what was unfolding on the edge of their seats.

I suckled and titillated the ten year old’s breast for just long enough to satisfy myself and, hopefully, tease her. Then I pulled away. “... and then I’d like to get you out of that bodice!” I finished.

“He wants me to take my clothing off right here in front of the cave?” Megan said, her face flushing red. “Ummm… that’ll be a really good distraction, I bet.”

Without any further encouragement from me, my niece began to unbutton her pajamas. She pulled off the top and then yanked down her bottoms, and before I knew it she was standing before me stark naked. “He’s completely focused on me right now, right?” she asked.

My eyes took in every inch of her bare skin. “Yeah, I’d say this is a pretty big distraction. And it looks like he’s only just started with you,” I said. Switching to the lookout’s voice, I continued giving Sienna commands. “Now that I’ve tasted you, sweetheart, I think you should taste me!”

“Taste you…? Wh-what do you mean?”

At this point I wasn’t sure if Megan’s question was in character or out of character. So I dropped back into my own voice to answer her. “Sienna definitely knows what the man wants. He wants her to use her mouth on him.”

Her eyes went wide. “Like… a blowjob???” she said, the word ‘blowjob’ spoken in a half whisper.

I nodded. “Yeah, a blowjob. I assume Sienna has done that before, right…?”

“Of course! But um… I don’t really know how to… you know.”

I pushed my chair a little further from the table. “Well, it’s easy for Sienna. The lookout sort of puts a hand on your shoulder and eases you down onto your knees, right in front of his crotch.”

Eager to please, Megan sprang into action right away, sinking down in front of my chair. “Okay, right!” she said, looking up at me. “And then what do I do?”

“He starts to unbuckle his leather pants,” I narrated, performing the actions for real as I described them. “You watch as he pulls out his cock and holds it out before you. It’s pretty stiff; he gives it a few pumps and then offers it to you.”

Megan was now kneeling on the floor just in front of my erect cock, and I was once again struck by the size difference; this was going to be a real mouthful for her.

Not wanting to forget the other two girls at the table, I glanced up at Lacey and Aura on the other side of the table. They’d been silent for a while now, but I could see that both of them were sitting up in their seats and craning their necks as they tried to steal a glance at my cock.

Looking back down at Megan, I reached out and cupped the back of her head, gently pulling her closer. “So, you’re trying to be really seductive about this, right Sienna?” I asked. She nodded, and I began the instructions. “Sienna starts out by licking the head of the lookout’s dick, like it was a popsicle.”

Carefully, as if she wasn’t sure exactly what was going to happen, Megan stuck out her tongue and allowed me to pull her closer. Then I felt the warmth of her soft tongue against my shaft. It was timid at first, but with each lick she became a little more brave. Pre-cum oozed from the tip of my cock, and when Megan’s tongue slipped over it, she looked up at me with wide eyes.

“It’s salty!” she exclaimed.

“Now Sienna takes the head into her mouth and begins to play with it a little bit,” I said, thinking how best to describe the art of oral sex to a ten year old. “While she’s got it in her mouth, she keeps using her tongue on it. Swirl it around sort of like… when you’ve got a lollipop in your mouth. Those little round suckers that you always get on Halloween, you know? But she’s really careful not to scrape it with her teeth.”

“Okay,” she said. Then she closed her eyes, opened her mouth wide, and carefully took the head of my cock into her mouth.

She felt incredibly warm and extremely snug around my throbbing cock. Stroking the back of her hair, I let the young girl experiment with her tongue. Thankfully, she was indeed very careful about her teeth. After a little bit of time, I resumed my coaching.

“Now grab the bottom of it with your hand and start stroking it up and down with your hand. It’s okay to squeeze it, he’ll let you know if it’s too hard. Practice taking more and more of it into your mouth, but don’t go too far yet. And keep moving your tongue.”

Completely absorbed in her task now, Megan nodded along with advice as she really started to get into the groove of things. I felt my cock bump into the back of her mouth, and for a moment I was tempted to just keep pushing. But she wasn’t ready for that just yet; the last thing I wanted to do was choke her on it. So instead I sat back and let her take the initiative, guiding her by putting pressure on the back of her head to push her down and then releasing it to let her know when to come back up and breathe.

“Yeah… uhhnn, that’s good,” I groaned, only barely acting it at this point.

Lacey and Aura jumped in their seats when I looked up at them suddenly. “Laurel, Esme, you’re hidden in the brush, watching all of this happen. You can see Sienna has stripped naked and is down on her knees, sucking off the lookout. It would be extremely easy to sneak into the cave without being seen now,” I said to them, struggling to keep my voice steady.

“We should go,” Lacey said, her eyes wide. She reached over and tugged on Aura’s pajama sleeve. “Come on, Esme, before they finish.”

This was the biggest challenge of my career as a DM yet. While my ten year old niece sucked me off beneath the table, I described to her friends how their characters crept into the cave. 

“There are torches on the walls, about every 20 feet, providing enough light to navigate but still leaving lots of shadows to hide in. After following the tunnel for a ways, it opens up into a much larger cavern. The entire room is dimly lit by torches, and you can see several about a dozen slavers milling around. Three of them are sat around a small fire, talking and laughing and cutting off pieces of roast boar. A few more are sleeping on dirty pallets off to the side. You can see that the cavern branches off into several other rooms, one to the right and another to the left.”

The sordid act happening just beneath the table was affecting them as well. I could tell that their attention was divided, half on my description of the cave and half on trying to peek at what was happening. The soft, wet sounds of sucking and slurping were just barely audible when I stopped talking. I could have pulled my chair further from the table to give them a better view, but I was incredibly horny now and wanted to tease them. So for the moment I simply let them wrestle with the distraction.

“So what do the two of you want to do now?” I prompted them.

The girls turned towards each other. “There’s a lot of them,” Lacey said. “We probably don’t want to just start a fight. Not without Sienna, at least.”

Aura nodded. “They’re slavers, right? Let’s try to find the slaves first. Maybe we can just get them out, or at least they can help us fight.”

I ran my fingers through Megan’s soft, blonde hair as she pulled off of my cock to catch her breath. She licked her lips and looked up at me. “I’m still keeping the lookout distracted, right?”

“He’s still very distracted,” I reassured her. She returned to licking and stroking my cock, and I turned my attention back towards her friends. “So you want to keep sneaking around and see if you can find where the captives are being kept? Do you want to check right or left?”

“Left,” Lacey said immediately, and Aura nodded her agreement.

In my notes, the captives had been to the right. But they’d come up with a good plan, and I wanted to indulge them, so I decided to switch the rooms. “Okay, you both creep through the shadows and behind stacks of supplies, staying away from the torch light. Seeing nobody going in or out of the left tunnel, you both duck into it and follow it until it opens up into another larger cavern. This cavern is even more dimly lit than the first, and you can see in the corner what appear to be two large, crudely constructed wooden cages made of lashed together wood.”

“This must be it!” Lacey said.

I nodded. “You can’t really make out any specific details, but you do see several people sitting in each cage. Their clothes look disheveled and dirty, like they’ve been locked in here for a while.”

“We should let them out,” Aura said

For a moment both girls seemed to have forgotten what was happening beneath the table, but Megan was still diligently working away at my stiff prick, taking turns licking and sucking it. Now that she’d been given a good ten minutes to figure things out, she’d been getting braver, taking a little bit more of the length into her mouth each time, as I’d suggested. Slick trails of saliva dripped down my shaft and lubricated her hand as she stroked me. I felt like I could have cum any time, but I didn’t want it to end just yet.

“Esme, before you can move across the room and free the captives, you hear footsteps behind you. Someone’s coming down the tunnel,” I told the girls.

Aura jumped up and down in her seat. “Laurel, we have to hide! Is there anywhere we can hide in here?”

I nodded. “There’s a pile of wood on your side of the room, probably leftovers from the materials they used to build the cages. You could hide behind there, but you’ll have to make Stealth rolls if you want to try to stay undetected.”

The girls went for their dice and rolled; a 13 for Laurel and a 17 for Esme.

“You both duck out of sight as a lone bandit holding a torch comes strolling into the cave behind you. Peeking out carefully from the darkness, you see him walk up to the two cages and set the torch into a metal holder. Now that there’s more light on the far side of the room, you can see that they’ve split the men into one cage and the women into the other. You think they have two men and four women in the cages.”

“I’m going to ready my sword but wait to see what he does next,” Lacey said.

Aura looked concerned. “Laurel, we can’t let them know we’re here yet.”

“So far you’re both still hidden. With his back turned to you, you see the bandit go over to the cage with the women. He reaches into his belt and pulls out a key, which he uses to open the lock. The women cower at the other end of the cage.”

Lacey leaned forward over the table. “Wait, is he going to… you know… do things to the women?”

Aura frowned. “Do things? Like what?”

“You know, things. Like sex things to them.” Lacey said, shrugging. Then she looked me right in the eye. “Does he look like he’s going to do bad things to them?”

As an experienced DM, I felt like I was a good judge of what my players were thinking. At the moment it was somewhat difficult to remain objective; my ten year old niece’s mouth wrapped tightly around my cock was certainly pushing my thoughts in scandalous directions. But the under-the-table blowjob had teased her friends, too, and there was something in Lacey’s expression that gave me pause.

She didn’t seem so much concerned by what she was suggesting. It was almost as if the idea excited her.

It wasn’t what I had been planning at all. But now I had a hunch, and I decided to run with it.

“The bandit laughs and lunges at one of the girls, and she shrieks as he gropes at her breasts. You don’t know what’s going to happen next, Laurel, but yeah, it does kind of seem like something like that’s what’s on this guy’s mind,” I told her. 

Without looking away from me, Lacey said, “Okay, Esme, I have a plan. Just go with me on this, alright? I’m going to jump out and attack him.”

“No!” Aura squeaked.

“It’s okay, I’m just going to distract them. Like Sienna did outside. If they capture me, I’ll demand they take me to their leader, and then when they’ve all left, you can free the captives and help them escape.”

I let the two of them argue for a little bit. While they discussed the plan, I lay back and looked down under the table. There was Megan, naked, working hard on pleasuring me with her mouth. As she sucked, she looked up at me with big, obedient eyes that made my cock pulse in her mouth. It wouldn’t be long now.

Meanwhile, it seemed as though Lacey had managed to persuade Aura as to the merits of her plan. “Even if I lose, I don’t think they’ll hurt me. They’re slavers, right? They’d want to sell me. And I’ll break free, or you and Sienna can come and rescue me. Besides, saving the captives is more important. It’s what my character would do.”

Pouting, Aura crossed her arms and huffed. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you if anything bad happens,” she said.

Sensing that they were ready to act, I asked, “So is this what you’re going with? Laurel, you’re just going to jump out and try to surprise the bandit?” They both nodded. “Okay then. With Esme staying well hidden behind the pile of wood, Laurel suddenly jumps out, sword in hand. How are you going to get the bandit’s attention?”

“I’m going to rush into the middle of the room and then shout at him. Tell him to stop picking on defenseless girls and try with me, instead,” Lacey said.

I ran with my hunch. “The bandit lets go of the girl immediately and whirls around, sword in hand. As soon as he sees you, he grins and calls out for help. Suddenly you hear more footsteps rushing down the tunnel towards you. Are you going to attack the bandit, or…?”

Lacey considered for a moment. “They’ll be more likely to just take me captive without hurting me if I don’t hurt them. I’m going to hold my sword, menacingly, but wait for them to make the first strike.”

Now I was even more certain; Lacey wanted to be taken prisoner. Already ideas were swirling in my head about where this could lead…

“In a moment the room is filled with armed slavers. There are about seven of them. They start to fan out around you. One of them points at you with his sword and says, ‘I dunno how you got in here, girlie, but you’d best drop that sword of yours before you get hurt. If you do as we say, I promise we’ll treat you real nice.’ The rest of the bandits laugh.”

Now it was Lacey’s turn to look a bit flushed. She definitely seemed excited about the way things were developing. “I’m going to stand off with them for a few moments longer… then I’ll slowly lay my sword down on the ground and say, ‘Take me to your boss.’”

“One of them comes up from behind you and grabs you. Your arms are yanked down behind your back, and you feel your wrists being tied together by some kind of rope or string. Do you want to resist, or are you going to let them…?”

“They can tie me up,” the girl said, a bit too quickly.

I nodded. “Okay. Esme, you watch from the shadows as they tie Laurel’s hands behind her back, take her sword from the ground, and lead them back the way you came. The first bandit locks the women’s cage back up and then leaves as well, leaving you alone with the rest of the captives.”

“I knew you were going to get in trouble,” Aura groaned at her friend. “I’m going to wait until I can’t hear anything. Then I’ll sneak out and see if I can get the cages open.”

“Sounds good. But before we go on to that… Sienna.” 

Her mouth still filled with my cock, Megan looked up at me and mumbled, “Mmmhmm?”

I was sorely tempted to blow my load right in her mouth. But the prolonged oral foreplay had me desperate for more. It was time to see just how far I could convince her to go.

“The lookout stops you suddenly, pushing you back. Then he tells you to lay down in the grass.” Again I hesitated. “You saw your friends sneak into the cave, and they haven’t come out yet. The lookout definitely isn’t expecting an attack right now; you could take him by surprise, hit him over the head, and join the rest of the party…”

Wiping her mouth, Megan looked up at me and said, “Uhhh, no, that’s okay. He, umm… I’ll let him have sex with me. If… that’s what he wants to do next.”

Something inside of me shivered when she said that. “Yeah, you think he’s probably going to. Lay down and spread your legs.”

Megan rolled over onto her back in front of me as I pushed the chair away and knelt in front of her. 

On the other side of the table, Lacey and Aura were crouching on top of their chairs to get a better view. I was past the pointing of teasing now; I wanted them to see. My voice tight with impending climax, I looked up at them both and said, “You can come around to this side of the table if you want to watch.”

Wood creaked as the two ten year olds scampered out of their seats and planted themselves on the floor to either side of me. 

Moving between Megan’s spindly little legs, I looked down at the bare naked girl in front of me. She still had that underdeveloped, girlish figure, with tiny little pinprick nipples and a completely hairless pussy. My cock hovered close to her sex, menacingly oversized. Last time I’d satisfied myself with just rubbing against her glans, but this time I was going to try to go all the way.

The tip of my cock pressed against her small slit. Her pussy was already wet, and I was lubricated by her saliva. Looking down at her small figure, I said, “The lookout pins you down on the grass. He’s heavy on top of you. And then, before you can react, he’s in.”

I reached down between us, my fingers barely caressing her smooth labia, spreading her open as I thrust forward. Megan looked nervous; she bit her lip and gasped sharply. My cock forced its way into her tight confines, and then it was done. I’d taken my ten year old niece’s virginity.

“Is it…?” Megan asked meekly.

Reaching down, I stroked her hair. “The bandit lookout begins to fuck you in the grass. His cock thrusts in and out, but he seems surprisingly gentle.” As I talked, I did just that, burying another inch inside of her tender pussy as slowly as I could. 

Megan tensed up beneath me, inadvertently making the walls of her sex clench even tighter around me, but eventually she began to relax. When I felt that, I began to thrust a little bit more, until I really was fucking my throbbing cock in and out of her. Megan lay completely still at first, but as my strokes became more regular and rhythmic, her body began to respond, rocking up against me each time I pushed into her. She began to let out little moans each time the head of my cock pressed against the back of her pussy.

I straightened my back as I fucked her, giving myself a better view of her naked body beneath me, as well as giving her friends a look at what was happening. Lacey and Aura were both completely silent, but they watched my cock plunge in and out of Megan’s stretched pussy with rapt attention. The bulge of my shaft was visible each time I pushed it into my niece, emphasizing our mismatched sizes.

“Yer such a sexy little thing,” I said to Megan - or rather, Sienna - in the lookout’s gravelly voice. “Do you like to feel my cock ramming inside of you?”

Megan looked up at me with slightly glassy eyes. “Yes,” she mewled, her voice strained. “It was weird at first… but I like it!”

“Good girl,” I told her, once again blurring the lines between our roleplay and the reality of what was happening. “Beg for it! Tell me to fuck you harder.”

I gave her a slightly rougher thrust, and she moaned and writhed beneath me. “I want it harder,” she squealed. “Pl-please?”

Part of me worried I was getting a little too rough with her; she was only ten years old, after all. But I’d gone too far to control myself now. So I started to fuck her harder, until each thrust shook her small body beneath me and made her squeak. I’d never found her high-pitched, girlish voice to be sexy before, but now the sound of it was driving me crazy. Reaching down, I thrust my fingers towards the spot where we were joined, rubbing the mound of her cunny while I pounded her hole.

As soon as the added stimulation hit her, Megan bucked violently beneath me, and her inner muscles quivered and clenched against my dick. “Uhhhn! Please! Please!” she babbled.

Megan may or may not have climaxed when I’d rubbed against her the night before, but if so it was nothing like the overwhelming orgasm the girl was experiencing now. Her pussy spasmed erratically, milking my cock as I plowed it into her. I rubbed her sensitive area wildly, pushing her deeper into the throes of ecstasy, even as I felt myself rushing over the point of no return. 

With my niece squirming on my dick, I exploded inside of her. A torrent of cum flooded her pussy, filling her underdeveloped womb to the brim before squirting back out of her and onto the carpet beneath us. I slowed the pace of my thrusts, timing them instead to each squirt of sticky white seed that I pumped into her. Finally, as much a show for her friends as for any other reason, I pulled my cock out of her and shot the last few loads directly onto her bare tummy.

Megan’s body turned to jelly beneath me as she melted into a spent heap. Her flat chest rose and fell as she gasped for breath, her eyes still hazy and unfocused from her orgasm. Cum flowed out of her tight slit and pooled in her belly button.

My own legs felt rubbery as I slid from between her legs and crawled up towards her head. She blinked and looked up at me when I stroked her hair.

“Here, suck it clean,” I said, offering her my softening cock.

She wore a confused expression for a moment, and said, “Uncle Mike…?”

I shook my head. “Not me, the lookout. He wants you to suck him clean.”

Still looking like she had her head in the clouds, Megan opened her mouth and began to suckle on my dick, cleaning it of the intermingled mess of my cum and her own juices. “Salty…” she moaned again, before returning to the job of licking up every last bit.

Lacey and Aura looked fit to pop, both of their faces red after the front row seats they’d been given. They fidgeted as if they didn’t know what to do with themselves - or rather, they did, but didn’t dare do so right there in front of everybody.

The game had been significantly derailed by this point, so I called a 10 minute break. Lacey and Aura jumped up and rushed into Megan’s room, and I helped Megan get cleaned up and put her pajamas back on. Then I sat back down at the table, pretending to busy myself with my notes while the girls recovered.

Sure enough, at the end of the break time, the three of them were all sitting there on the other side of the table from me. Megan looked slightly frazzled, but otherwise it was as if nothing had happened at all.

I cleared my throat for effect. “Okay, so… as the lookout, um, finishes, he rolls over into the grass and seems to fall asleep without another word. It seems you really tired him out.”

“Good,” Megan said, grinning from ear to ear. “I knew the plan would work out. I’m going to sneak into the cave now.”

I nodded. “In the meantime… Esme, the cages are lashed together with rope. You don’t have a key to the lock, but your magic can burn your way through if you’d like to free the captives.”

Aura nodded. “Well Laurel sacrificed herself for this, so I need to get them out of here. I’m going to burn the door of the cages away and tell them all to follow me quietly.”

“You motion for the captives to be quiet as you do your work. They seem surprised and confused to see you, but they do as you say. Once the ropes have been burnt away, fronts of the two cages can be easily pushed away.”

I felt remarkably clear-headed after blowing my load, and the game was quickly back on pace. Esme began to slowly smuggle the captives out of the cavern, which was now mostly clear of bandits as they’d all escorted the feisty Laurel into the opposite room. Esme met up with Sienna on the way out, and the two of them swapped information on what had happened.

“You really let her give herself away like that?” Megan chastised Aura. “You could have just waited for me, you know.”

“And what would you have done?” Aura shot back.

Megan shrugged. “I dunno! Distracted them again or something.”

Aura narrowed her eyes at her friend. “Are you going to ‘distract’ every man we come across on our adventures?”

“Maybe,” Megan replied, and the three girls exploded into giggles. It all sounded so innocent, but I obviously knew better.

I let them bicker for a bit before I took charge again. “So anyway, I assume you’re going to get all of the captives out of the cave. What then?”

Aura furrowed her brow. “Do they know how to get back to the town? Sienna and I have to go back in for Laurel.”

Lacey had been sitting out of the conversation, but now she sat forward. “What is happening to me, anyway? How long has it been since the slavers took me?” she asked.

“Well, about that…” I said, glancing at the clock. “I was thinking that this was probably a good place to take a break. It’s just about lunch time, and I bet you’re all getting pretty hungry, right?”

At first the girls protested; there was just no way they could leave the session before they found out what happened to Lacey. But as soon as I suggested burgers and fries from the diner down the street, they realized that they were indeed actually pretty hungry.

“Okay, burgers sound good,” Megan agreed. Then she fluttered her eyes at me. “And a milkshake too, please Uncle Mike?”

The girly sound of her pleading made my cock twitch in my pants, and I realized just how much of a problem family functions were going to be from this point on. But the girls hardly needed to beg at this point. “Yes, you can all get milkshakes,” I said.

They cheered and jumped up from the table to go get dressed. I folded my notes and got my wallet, but my mind was already on how the session would continue from here. As the girls raced out of the apartment ahead of me, I let my gaze wander over towards Lacey. She clearly had a thing going on, and had put Laurel in this position for a reason. I just had to decide exactly how much trouble she was in… and what it would take for her to get herself out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still undecided whether the story is finished or should continue on from this point. Feedback is welcome – even if you want to tell me this was terrible and immoral, because events depicted within certainly are. I'm unused to writing such a slow buildup to the actual smut, so I don't really know what the reaction to this will be, if any.


End file.
